


Page: Take Me To You

by SpinningPyscho



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningPyscho/pseuds/SpinningPyscho
Summary: A shy Park JinYoung enters university and makes a new friend, Choi YoungJae. His social butterfly friend exposes him to many new individuals. Including more new friends and a lover. Will his expectations of a quiet university life come through or will it be the total opposite? Will his best friend from home still recognize him after this?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 28





	1. Aura

Park JinYoung looked around his new surroundings taking in the massive foyer before him. Today is his orientation at his university. A group of guys walked past him making banter and laughing. A few clusters of students were comfortably chatting with one another. Most of them have known each other previously from high school or college and waited around in groups.

  
He continues walking towards the auditorium taking in the rock climbing wall opposite the library. JinYoung takes a deep breath, instantly the smell of freshly brewed coffee with chocolate notes hits him. The university cafe kiosk in between the library and rock climbing wall. He smiles at the prospect of having access to good coffee when he’s studying since he practically runs on soy lattes and iced americanos.

  
He felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw a notification from Jackson Wang, his best friend.

  
“Good luck JinYoung-ah! Have a good time and participate okay?”

  
“Thanks Jackson! I’ll try my best. Miss you already!” replied JinYoung.

  
He and Jackson have known each other since they were kids and met up almost every day at the park to play. They either played football, tag or just rode their bikes all evening only returning home when the sky turned from deep orange to dark blue scattered with stars. JinYoung fondly remembers how once they’d play pretend as archeologists and dug up Jackson’s yard looking for dinosaur bones. They both got into so much trouble and ended up spending the week making reparations. This is also about when JinYoung picked up his love for plants.

  
They eventually formed a strong bond and treated each other as brothers. However, Jackson chose to go to a different university to study fashion designing. He always had an eye for fashion. He always turned heads with his outfits and got amazing responses wherever he went. Plus he was a handsome guy. Who didn’t like a good looking guy with a sense of style.

  
JinYoung was always envious of Jackson for being so sure of himself. The way he believed in himself that he would make an impact. Make history, one day. Just like how he knew what he wanted to study in university.

  
On the other hand, JinYoung lacked belief in himself. He never felt he was ever worthy of the praise he got. He also always doubted his capabilities to succeed. All this despite Jackson being his biggest hype man, constantly encouraging him and telling him he will amount to something great.  
“JinYoung-ah you are amazing and you will make it in whatever you decide to do. I know it.” Jackson said to him once when he was doubting himself.  
JinYoung sighed he was still unsure about what he wanted to do in life. He promised his parents that he would figure it out by the end of his first semester. However, he doubted that he would.

  
A queue was forming in front of a line of desks. “That must be where the registration booth is.” JinYoung thought to himself.

  
He headed towards the end of the line. There were a few people before him and the line is getting longer.

  
While JinYoung was waiting in line to register for orientation he felt a tap on his shoulder. He wondered who it was since no one he knew was enrolling in this university.  
He turned around to find a guy with a friendly smile and brown hair. His sunglasses pushed to the top of his head pushing his hair back. There were a few bracelets on his left wrist which stood out. He wore a black and white floral shirt with light washed jeans and a pair of sneakers.

  
“Love the shoes man, where’d you get them?” asked the guy with a beaming smile.

  
JinYoung couldn't help smiling back at the guy and at the compliment. He purposely chose this pair of black loafers with a white tongue and black and white tassels. He wore it to match his all black ensemble. Plain black hoodie and skinny black jeans. He looked at his loafers and answered the guy.

  
“They’re vintage, my dad gave me his from when he was young.”

  
“Well your dad has excellent taste and I’m YoungJae, nice to meet you.” said the boy as he put his hand out for a handshake.

  
JinYoung shook the boy’s hand and introduced himself. They both got registered and found out they were taking the same course.

  
JinYoung opted to take a business course while he was still undecided since it was the only course he was least uninterested in at the moment.  
They sat with each other in the auditorium where they were addressed by the dean. YoungJae sat impatiently throughout the dean’s speech, constantly shaking his legs and checking his phone.

  
JinYoung was yawning when the dean said “Lastly I hope you will meet people here and form invaluable connections with each other.” The dean thanked everyone and wished them all the best.

  
JinYoung was surprised by the dean's statement as he doesn’t know anyone here and didn't expect to make many good friends between studying and going back home during the weekends.

  
JinYoung exited the hall with YoungJae and they headed to lunch before the campus tour. Lunch was an assortment of fried rice and fried noodles stir fried vegetables and fried chicken. JinYoung hadn’t realised how hungry he was and was glad to be eating.

  
Over lunch, JinYoung and YoungJae got to know each other more during lunch. It turned out that the two of them were neighbours and stayed on the same floor as each other. JinYoung in unit number 2 and YoungJae in unit number 6.

  
Despite their family homes being nearby they stayed alone at their condominiums. Funnily enough, their parents thought it would be good for them to learn how to manage their time and learn to be independent. Thus resulting in them living a short walk away from campus.  
JinYoung kept yawning as he moved in last night and was busy unpacking and organising his belongings. YoungJae noticed and offered to buy him an iced americano from the cafe kiosk which JinYoung happily accepted.

  
They discussed and decided to take the same subjects and to arrange their timetables to have the same classes with each other since both of them didn't have any friends with them.

  
After organising their timetables it was time for the campus tour. The freshmen were split into groups of ten and led by a senior to see the campus. The senior they got assigned wore a striking bright yellow Adidas track top with matching bottoms just as striking. The senior had bleached his hair blonde and his roots were just starting to grow in like a small shadow.. He was shorter than JinYoung and seemed shy. However, when he spoke he had a charisma that both JinYoung and YoungJae found cool.  
He introduced himself as Mark, a second year student and started the tour without saying much. Mark brought the group of freshmen to the library, cafeteria, sports centre and showed them around the lecturer’s offices. Mark shared with the freshmans which lecturers were his favourites and why.  
JinYoung was overwhelmed by the vastness of the campus. He made mental notes on some of the spots he’d like to check out more. Potential study spots or break spots. He was starting to get excited at all the corners he could discover in his three years here.

  
It turned out that his friendly new friend was a social butterfly. JinYoung admired how YoungJae could talk to just about anyone about anything. Being a timid and shy individual JinYoung never ever socialised unless it was absolutely necessary.

  
During the tour, YoungJae asked Mark questions and joked around with the group. YoungJae even made a few new friends.  
Jinyoung wished he was able to be sociable like YoungJae and decided that he would pick up some social skills over the next three years.  
The tour ended and Mark answered all the group’s remaining questions.

He walked over to YoungJae and Jinyoung, “Hey, a friend of mine is having a get together later just a chill hangout after semester break. Why don’t you guys drop by? Your first uni party?” with a smile that could break hearts.

  
JinYoung was about to reject his invitation, he felt that he had enough socialising for one day. He wanted to go home and dive back into the book he started last night.  
“Sure, we’ll see you there!” YoungJae hurriedly agreed, his face displaying the excitement he felt. Then he gave the blonde guy a high five and exchanged numbers.  
The two guys waved and said goodbye to Mark and watched him walk towards the gate.

  
JinYoung was about to tell YoungJae that he wasn’t going to go when someone caught his eye. It was a guy with blue hair that reached his jaw. He had a lollipop stick sticking out of one corner of his mouth. The guy was wearing an oversized tan blazer which sleeves reached past the guys hands and a pair of baggy ripped jeans with a pair of brown sneakers. The guy had a film camera hanging around his neck and he was pointing it towards a very yellow Mark.

  
When Mark raised his hand and waved the guy flashed a wide smile at him. The guy’s smile reached his eyes and he looked genuinely happy to see Mark. The two guys walked out of the gate together. JinYoung Noticed how much taller and how broad the shoulders of this mysterious guy were.

  
“Who is the guy with Mark? Do you think he’ll be at the party?” asked YoungJae.

  
“No idea man. Anyway, I don't think I can make it tonight.” said JinYoung.

  
YoungJae faced JinYoung and asked him why.

  
“I want to organise my house and I want to get back to my book.” replied JinYoung.

  
“Oh come on, what a lame excuse.” YoungJae complained.

  
“Mark will be there to accompany you anyway, isn't that enough?” JinYoung teased his new friend.

  
YoungJae blushed and looked sheepish and said “Well I bet the blue haired guy will be there too!”

  
Now it was JInYoung’s turn to blush, he retorted. “What do you mean? What does he have to do with me?”.

  
“You were staring at him with your big round eyes looking so smitten.” said YoungJae. He continued saying “Come on, your book will be there after the party and you have a week before classes actually start to organise. Let’s party.”

  
JinYoung had a gut feeling that his new friend would be someone he will be friends with for a long long time. Also, maybe his university life wouldn't be how he expected it to be.

  
“Okay fine I’ll go with you.” he finally relented.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinYoung and his new friend YoungJae are invited to a house party by Mark. They meet new people and have fun, especially Mark and YoungJae who get closer. Booze is present and the whole time JinYoung wonders if mystery boy will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time describing a home and writing a about a party. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you like.

YoungJae flashed his million watt smile and had a child-like excitement. JinYoung noticed how charming YoungJae could be at that moment. He smiled at his newly made friend thinking that he’ll be fine as long as he sticks with YoungJae. They both walked home together. 

When they reached their floor, YoungJae said “Mark said he’ll be here around 7.45 to walk us there later and there’s gonna be food so we can have dinner there.”

“Cool so we’ll head down at 7.40?” responded JinYoung.

“Yup sure, see you later!” YoungJae said as he unlocked his door.

“See you” said JinYoung as he walked towards his door. 

JinYoung took his shoes off as soon as he got in and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. He put down stuff and texted Jackson. 

“Just got back. Orientation was fine, kinda boring. But I made a new friend and we’re taking the same classes.”

After he sent the text he took a quick shower and changed into his home clothes. A plain white T-shirt and some grey sweatpants. 

JinYoung started tidying up the two bedroom, one bathroom and kitchen condominium. 

His parents had purchased a unit many years back as they knew their kids would eventually study in the area. They liked the idea of their kids being independent and learning to live alone. Their kids being JinYoung's elder sisters and him.

It was furnished a few years ago when his sisters were in university. Very modern and cozy. They had similar tastes in deco. The theme was mostly white with wood or metal as accents. 

There was a balcony leading out from the living room that faced a man made lake at the park nearby. From pictures and visits with his parents JinYoung knew that this is facing the sunset during the evenings. 

He noted the lighting that the living room receives is indirect afternoon sunlight from the big west facing sliding door. There are sheer white curtains and blackout curtains in case it gets too hot or too bright during the day. 

A rattan couch was situated against one of the walls with off white linen seat casing and some cushions in various shades of darker earthy tones. The coffee table part of the couch set was placed before the couch and had a glass top. Underneath the couch and coffee table was a grey woven rug which extended to under tv white console which was currently empty. JinYoung thought about which plants would fit here. There was a moderately sized smart tv mounted on the wall. Next to the living room was a white 4 seater dining table with matching chairs from IKEA that connected to the kitchen. JinYoung could see himself use it as a study table as the study tables in the room were too narrow for his liking. Furthermore, he didn’t anticipate entertaining in this space anytime soon.

The kitchen was simple, it had black and white geometric kitchen tiles and white countertops. There was an oven, fridge and microwave. All the utensils and dinnerware he’d need are all kept away in the white cupboards with gold handles. JinYoung made a mental note to fill up his pantry with snacks and supplies he’d need to cook the few limited dishes in his repertoire . The wet kitchen was a small area which is used as a laundry room. 

The bedrooms and bathroom were down a hallway. The bathroom had white and black subway tiles on the walls and floor which JinYoung really loved. There was a pretty decent counter space to place his skincare and other toiletries. A basic toilet and a shower. 

The bedrooms were similarly furnished. The queen sized beds in a light oak colour, white wardrobes with a full length mirror and study table and chair. 

JinYoung made a mental note to buy a rug and some sheer curtains for his room which was the one that has better lighting for his plants. He created a shopping list for groceries and decorating. 

The only changes JinYoung made thus far was bringing his plants from his room from home. He already organised his belongings over the past week when his parents drove him here to move in.

However, last night was the first night he slept in his new home for the next few years and he had left his plants away from the windows as he wasn’t sure how intense the light might be as it could harm his beloved plants. He decided to observe over the next few days before arranging his plants. 

After checking on his plants to make sure none of them needed watering he laid down on the couch and checked his phone. 

“Omg fun! What’s his name? Were there any cuties?” Jackson replied.

JinYoung bit his lip and hesitated debating whether to mention the blue haired guy. He was really mysterious but from what JinYoung could tell he looked cute and edgy if that’s even possible. He exuded an aura or was it confidence in the way he moves. The way he seemed to look at Mark smiling with his eyes full of admiration. JinYoung was envious of that.

He felt his heart beating faster at the thought of the mystery guy. He felt giddy with excitement and giggles like a schoolgirl while kicking his feet up in the air. He doesn’t know why he’s acting like that.

Sure, the guy was cool but he didn't know him nor seen him up close. What if he really wasn’t all that he seemed from afar. Furthermore, was he even Mark’s friend or acquaintance or lover but Mark was definitely hitting on YoungJae. JinYoung calmed himself down and replied to Jackson

“My friend’s name is YoungJae. Didn’t see any cuties but one guy had really cool blue hair though.” 

JinYoung swiftly got up and headed to his wardrobe. He realised he has no idea what to wear later. He wants to look good whether or not the mysterious guy was going to be there. However, he hated being overdressed because it’ll seem like he’s trying too hard. 

After giving it some thought he decided on a fitted plain white t-shirt which he’ll pair with his favourite beige checkered pants. He decided that he’ll wear his white trainers to complete the outfit.

At 7.40, JinYoung opened his door to find YoungJae dressed in a blue and white floral short sleeved shirt with black jeans and shoes waiting for him outside. He wore a watch and had a cross earring dangling on his left ear.

“Hurry up! Mark’s downstairs.”

“Ok lover boy. I’m starving anyway” he responded which made YoungJae blush and grin.

The two guys took the elevator down to their lobby where they find Mark sitting in the waiting area dressed in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt which totally contrasts his bright hair. He was biting his lips but otherwise looked relaxed. 

‘Hey Mark!” YoungJae beamed.

“Hey Mark” said JinYoung, astounded by YoungJae’s enthusiasm.

Mark smiled warmly and greeted them. They talked about Taylor Swift’s latest album Folklore while walking to his friend’s place. YoungJae’s favourite was Invisible Strings and JinYoung’s was Peace. JinYoung wondered if YoungJae’s choice had anything to do with his instantaneous connection to Mark during the campus tour. Mark couldn't pick a favourite but kept talking about his favourite parts. 

“So who is gonna be there?” asked YoungJae.

“Oh, just a few of my friends from the same year. 

They’re chill, it's fine.” answered Mark.

“Nice, what’s for dinner though I’m starving.” said JinYoung who was nervous thinking about whether the mystery boy was going to be there.

“I made pasta and salad and we bought some satay.”

“That’s great I love satay!” JinYoung smiled happily thinking about food.

He noticed his new friend making heart eyes silently and was practically fawning over their senior. 

JinYoung chuckled, “I guess YoungJae likes satay too.” as they entered the elevator to Mark’s friend’s floor.

“I live two floors below,” Mark said as they exited the elevator.

JinYoung turned to YoungJae who had a calm expression on display but knew he was thrilled to know where Mark stayed.

Mark rang the first doorbell on the right and said “Hey it's me.” 

JinYoung could hear some voices talking and laughing with R&B music playing. A tall boy with fluffy hair that almost reached his eyes opened the door and smiled at them. He was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and jeans.

“You two must be the guys Mark was telling us about. I'm YuGyeom! Nice to meet you.” 

Jinyoung and YoungJae introduced themselves to Yugyeom and entered the condominium. This layout of YuGyeom’s unit was identical to JinYoungs but the design style was more modern and stylish. With a black leather couch and dark furniture and fittings. There were LED strips that changed colours that gave a great ambience to the room. 

YuGyeom showed them the food on the kitchen counter and the drinks in the fridge as well as the bottles of liquor and mixers on the dining table. 

“Help yourselves guys! The rest of them already ate and went out to get some snacks and some more ice”

JinYoung, YoungJae and Mark started eating. Both JinYoung and YoungJae were very impressed with Mark’s cooking skills and kept praising him. They gave him the thumbs up between bites and got seconds.

The aglio olio he made was so tasty. The garlic infused olive oil coated the pasta and the freshly ground pepper was so simple yet flavorful. It was perfectly salted which JinYoung loved because he didn’t like over or under seasoned food. The salad surprised YoungJae the most as he usually hates salad. But the balsamic dressing Mark made was so amazing, just the right amount of tangy, sweet and salty. 

JinYoung devoured the satay, he loves satay and the satay on the table was right up his alley. The meat was juicy and not dry or tough, it was very fragrant and well marinated in the spices and herbs. Most importantly, the charred flavour from the satays being grilled over charcoal was perfect. The peanut dipping sauce was a perfect complement. JinYoung might have just discovered his favourite new satay place. 

When they were done eating they put away their dishes and sat at the couch.

“Where did you buy this satay from?” JinYoung asked YuGyeom.

“Oh it’s from my boyfriend’s shop nearby. You’ll see him later.”

“It's so good! My new favourite satay.” JinYoung gushed as the door opened.

A guy with short hair bleached and dyed light pink was wearing black framed glasses with yellow lenses. He wore a plain white long sleeved t-shirt and black and pink striped shorts. 

With him were two girls, one with bangs and pretty round eyes, the other had brown hair with blonde strands of highlights with a pretty smile that reached her eyes. Both girls wore jeans, but the girl with bangs wore a fitted plain army green t-shirt while the other girl wore a pale yellow baby doll blouse.

“Hey everyone meet YoungJae and JinYoung, YoungJae and JinYoung meet everyone.” Mark said.

“This is BamBam, my boyfriend. JinYoung is a fan of your satay babe” YuGyeom said as he took the bags from his boyfriend’s hands.

“Glad you like them JinYoung,” BamBam said, waving at him.

“Hey, I’m Joy” said the girl with blonde highlights.

“And I’m Lisa,” said the other girl.

They introduced themselves to each other as YuGyeom unpacked the snacks. JinYoung realised the mysterious guy wasn’t here. He wondered if he was invited or was he a part of Mark’s other friend group.

“It's time for drinks!” cheered Joy, the excitement in her voice was contagious.

Lisa brought out the ice and lemon slices from the fridge. The two girls made themselves vodka cokes while JinYoung made himself, YuGyeom and BamBam a gin and tonic. Mark and YoungJae each grabbed a beer. 

JinYoung did his best to be sociable. He talked to Joy and Lisa about classes and their major and of course Taylor Swift’s new album. Turns out Joy and Lisa were in their second semester of the course JinYoung and YoungJae were in. They offered to share their notes from the previous semester since the two guys were taking those subjects. They assured them that the first semester was fairly easy.

Lisa was staying here with BamBam and YuGyeom in the second bedroom. While Joy stayed with her friends on the same floor as Mark. Lisa and Joy met in classes and became really good friends and worked on assignments together. The group snacked and drank their drinks and made themselves more when they were done.

They sang along to songs on the playlist and talked about anything. They were dancing and singing to Only Girl by Rihanna. When the music stopped they realised BamBam and YuGyeom were not there but were busy making out in the kitchen. 

Everyone pretended to not notice but eventually they all were giggling from the awkwardness tipsy off their drinks.

“Get a room guys, geez” Lisa shouted at the boys.  
YuGyeom and BamBam came out of the kitchen looking sheepish and flushed from the alcohol and their make out session.

“Sorry guys” BamBam shrugged.

JinYoung drank the remainder of his drink and went to make himself another one. He took a sip of his new drink and enjoyed the fresh lemon scent and fizziness of the tonic before the gin flavour hit. 

JinYoung reminisced about the time he and Jackson went to Bangkok for a best friend trip where they bar hopped on one of the nights. He fell in love with gin and tonics ever since. The thought made him wish that Jackson was here with him. 

He’d always imagined going to university with Jackson. Jackson could stay with him and take the other bedroom and they’d have the best time hanging out. However, Jackson fell in love with fashion and even though he wasn't even that far from JinYoung his workload was heavy and he was always busy. 

JinYoung felt his face feel flushed and red. It always turned this way whenever he drank alcohol. He joined YoungJae on the couch where Mark was telling them a story of his trip to Japan last year. 

Mark was slightly drunk and his head was swinging a little. His eyes lingering on YoungJae a little longer every time he turned towards him. JinYoung noticed YoungJae was sitting close to Mark and eyes looking at him dreamingly. He must have had quite a bit to drink.

“You good?” JinYoung asked YoungJae.

“Yeah, if we’re too drunk Mark said we could crash here or his place.”

“Cool.”

YoungJae leaned into JinYoung and whispered into his ear “no sign of blue hair boy huh?”

JinYoung sighed and shrugged. Which YoungJae responded with a pat on the back.

Let’s Get It Started by the Black Eyed Peas started playing. Everyone cheered and BamBam brought over the whiskey bottle and started pouring whiskey into everyone’s mouth. JinYoung felt the burn down his throat and burped. Everyone was intoxicated at this point and was dancing and singing to the music. Laughing at each other’s enthusiastic dance moves. The changing colours of the lights made the feeling more euphoric.

“Hey everyone JaeBeom’s coming!” yelled Mark over the music and singing.

The rest of them cheered while YoungJae and JinYoung looked at each other quizzically. Wondering if it were the mysterious blue haired guy. JinYoung pursed his lips and burst out into laughter. Giddy from the fun he’s having. “It might really be him” JinYoung thought to himself as YuGyeom started pouring Vodka into his mouth and he swallowed every drop.


End file.
